insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Nico is a Firefox, major NPC, and member of Smoosh. Contrary to her portrayals, she does wear clothes, though she would prefer not to. First encountered in Chapter III, Nico is one of the strongest members of Smoosh. She is driven by revenge to destroy Sola Soulhawk and Doosh. Bio Nothing yet is known of Nico's life before joining Smoosh. She used to travel in a nomadic group of Firefoxes who were her family, until Doosh murdered them before her eyes. When she first encountered Smoosh in a highway between the Kingdom of Smelly Grapefruit and Planet Suda, she mistook them for Doosh, attacking them. After realizing her mistake, and learning that Smoosh would likely end up encountering Doosh, she joined the heroes, vengeance in her heart. During the battle with Doosh at the end of Chapter III, Nico was killed by Sola Soulhawk, shortly before Smoosh met the same fate. She was sent to Hell, where she was discovered by Bobby Kotick, who desided to make her his Queen, smitten by her beauty. He controlled her mind to become an obedient wife; luckily, Bobby Kotick was later defeated by Smoosh and Nico was rescued. Nico and the rest of the heroes then escaped from Hell, and she now continues to travel with them both as a friend and a seeker of revenge. Personality Nico is one who speaks what is on her mind. Nico is direct, impatient, and logical. She is the "rational one" in the group. Nico is generally kindhearted and caring, however her temper is extremely short and when set off (which happens easily) she becomes violent and incinerates things. Nico is a tad arrogant. She is overly proud of her beauty, and considers herself to be smarter than everybody else. Nico can be incredibly bossy and will often pout and growl due to her short patience. Nico is also a glutton; while this trait has not yet been shown in the RP, Nico loves to eat. Despite her short-temper and violent anger, Nico is very caring and protective of those around her. She is especially protective of Luna, of whom she is smitten by. Inside, Nico is an incredibly fragile, sensitive person; however she'll die before she willingly shows it openly, instead channeling her sorrow and insecurity into anger and violence. She will sometimes disguise her crying as roars of rage. Abilities Nico is a pyrokinetic. She can generate fire from her body at will as well as manipulate fire in her surroundings, using fire as a weapon. Being a Firefox, Nico has two form: a standard kitsune form (pictured above) where she can used above stated fire abilities, as well as a super-powerful Firefox form, which is a giant flying fox made of pure fire. When in this form Nico is one of the strongest characters in the roleplay, having the ability to incinerate things at will. However, since it's impractical, Nico reserves this form for battling and flying. Also, Nico has the heightened hearing and smelling senses of a fox. Trivia -Nico was the first character to die. -GM Note: Nico's personality is based partially off of Alice from the anime Pandora Hearts. -GM Note: Amazingly, Nico started off being created on a random impulse, but has gone on to become the most emotionally and physcologically in-depth character I've ever created. You'll see what I'm talking about later... Category:NPCs